


would you be so kind

by xonepeacelovex



Category: JYP - Fandom, Kpop - Fandom, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Stray Kids Angst, Stray Kids Fluff, Stray Kids I.N, Stray Kids Imagines, Stray Kids Scenarios, classmates au, skz - Freeform, stray kids - Freeform, stray kids au, stray kids fanfics, stray kids yang jeongin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xonepeacelovex/pseuds/xonepeacelovex
Summary: Being a class president is never easy especially helping the new student named Yang Jeongin.
Relationships: Yang Jeongin | I.N/Reader
Kudos: 4





	would you be so kind

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a real life situation when I was in grade school. His friend and seat mate, which is also my friend, always ask me for crayons for him (cause he's too shy to ask me directly) until all my crayons are with him. I remembered this scenario and now that I am older I think it's very cute. His friend ended up telling me that day also that the reason why he's borrowing all my things every time and not directly is because he has a crush on me. He hid behind his hoodie that time because of embarrassment.

“Hey.”, a pencil poking your from behind. Ignoring would be the best solution for him to stop whatever he is doing. But a continuous poke on your back made it very difficult for you not to snap. “Hey…” the boy whispered to your ear, leaning over his table, warm breath fanning your cheeks. You cursed your classmates for choosing you as their class president. 

You turn around, smiling fakely, “Yes, Yang Jeongin. What do you need?”. As a class president, you have the responsibility to help the new students. But this new transfer student is making you go crazy with his antics. He smiles his infamous cute smile, reminding you he is innocent and can’t do no harm. If he is not annoying you everyday, you’ll think he’s an attractive person.

“Can I borrow uh…” he said, amused that you give in today. “What?”, looking at him with eyes saying stop-wasting-my-time. “umm, a pencil?” You look at his hands, you are sure he is poking you with a pencil. A small thud can be heard underneath his table. “Yeah. I just lost my pencil.” he said laughing nervously.

Rolling your eyes, aware that he is doing this to get to you. You get an extra pencil in your pencil case, giving it to him, “Here.” Not waiting for his response, you continue doing your homework.

Thanking the gods in heaven for the moment of silence you are having until you felt another poke, “Uhm… Can I borrow an eraser?” he said, afraid that you’ll snap at him this time. You hold into your pencil case, blood boiling. Thinking you should throw it at him, ‘Will he stop?’ but decided against it. “Here.” you said, giving him your whole pencil case, with a tight-lipped smile. 

Sighing deeply, he looks at the pencil case in his hands. He doesn’t want to be the annoying person for you, if possible he wants to be your friend. But he doesn’t know how to be your friend. Heck. He doesn’t even know how to get your attention without annoying you. You are too focused on studying. That’s when he thought, when there are no window for opportunity, you need to make a door. Not sure if he is saying the right quote, nonetheless determine to continue with his plans. 

You look at your teacher with pleading eyes, wishing he’ll choose another student to help Jeongin. But luck is really not on your side, “Class President, can you help our new student in this subject?” You can’t help but nod to your teacher, “Yes, Mr. Im.” Turning around, “I’m free after class. Meet me at the library.”, in which the boy just nodded happily. 

“This is how you get the answer to this Jeongin.” when the boy didn’t reply, you know he is not paying attention for the nth time. He is looking at you, hands under his chin, a smile playing on his lips. “Can you stop daydreaming?” you said, tilting your head. “Why did you agree to this Class President?”, he asked. “Because I am the class president.”, you replied, sighing. “Then why are you putting up with me?”, he said curiously. “Because I am the class president.”, looking at him, uninterested. “You are so kind.” Dismissing what he said, wanting to go home, “Yeah. Yeah.” “Then would you be so kind and please be my friend?”, he said with a hesitation in his voice. Unblinking, you stare at the boy, ‘Are you hearing this right?’. “Is this the real reason behind this tutor session we are having right now?”, you asked quizzically, he just nodded at you. He is looking at you carefully, afraid that you’ll reject him, just realizing annoying you is such a bad move. Who’ll want to be friends with an annoying person. Your face is unreadable, he bite his lower lip, nervousness starting to kick in. He is ready to hear a no from you until you smile then you started laughing, genuinely this time. “Jeongin, all you need is to ask.” He also started laughing, relieve that somehow that is a yes to his question. Warmth spreading in his heart seeing you smile for the first time and the best thing about it, he’s the one who caused it. He should have chosen the easier route of asking you but at least now you are friends.


End file.
